Felicidad Sin Medidas
by Natsumi Anko
Summary: Noche de lluvias, preocupación en su rostro, una misión por medio y un ¿embarazo?...


_¡Hellooo!_

_No tardé mucho ¿verdad?_

_Aquí les dejo otra, me parece que es la onceaba…_

_Disfrútenla, sólo es de un solo cap._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Felicidad Sin Medidas<strong>_

_**By Natsumi Anko**_

Noche tormentosa…

La lluvia cubría la visibilidad de los ojos, todos yacían en sus casas, otros en sus camas. El frío llegaba hasta los huesos, inevitable no abrigarse, las luces se apagaron al tronar, pareciera una noche planeada para quedarse en casa a tomar chocolate caliente. Tsunade dormida en su cómoda cama arropada de pie a cabeza y el pobre de Tontón asustado, acostado al lado de ella.

Kurenai en su departamento también acostada pero no sola, ¡No señor!, acompañada de su hombre, Asuma; todos saben que entre ellos hay algo más que una "simple amistad", ni ellos mismos se lo creen, son una pareja de amantes aunque intenten ocultarlo, eso no es novedad.

Noche, no sólo para calentarse con chocolate, sino de ser calentados por alguien más como Kurenai pero no todas las mujeres y hombres tienen ese privilegio, ¡No!...

Shizune desearía que Genma estuviera a su lado pero si Tsunade se entera la manda a la ahorca a primera hora en la mañana. Bueno, ella es como su hija a pesar de todo, sólo imagínense la mirada de enojo que pondría Tsunade y Shizune sudando de la cabeza a los pies y el pobre de Genma colgando en su oficina como trofeo, ¡Qué escalofriante!...

Lo que a todos nos interesa es dónde queda Kakashi, el guapo más deseado de toda Konoha, está siendo calentado, ¡Sí señor!, no por Anko si eso piensan sino por una tierna, agradable y suave manta (mal pensados). Se encontraba despierto, sentado en la cama, observando por la ventana la lluvia caer. Su libro Icha- Icha dejado encima del bureau. Bajó la mirada con tristeza, comprensible, la misión que le fue asignada se canceló y no es para menos con esta lluvia. ¿Triste por una misión?... No sólo por eso, además cierta persona no estaba en la aldea sino de misión y llegaría hoy con esta fuerte tormenta y le preocupa que ella llegara bajo esta lluvia que al mirar la densidad nubla la vista. ¿Y si le pasó algo en el camino y por tal motivo no ha llegado?... pregunta que no dejaba de formularse una y otra vez. Se supone, la misión era proteger a un señor feudal de ninjas renegados, su equipo estaba compuesto por cuatro ninjas dirigidos por ella. ¿De qué se preocupa?, ella sabe cuidarse sola, es una jounin de élite, especialista, no es una niña pequeña, la cual se debe proteger o cuidar.

Así es Kakashi, un hombre romántico, apasionado cuando quiere, amoroso, tierno, a veces rudo, fuerte de temperamento para con los enemigos, su mirada penetrante a veces intimida y no es para menos o preocuparse, es su personalidad; además de ser sincero, directo, la gusta los niños, no los molestosos como "Naruto", es tierno con ellos y también amable. ¿Qué futuro padre no les agradaría los niños?... dije lo inoportuno.

Sí amigos, Anko está embarazada, tiene un mes y algo, se enteró hoy por los labios de su estudiante Sakura, además de decirle que ella no lo sabe todavía porque los resultados olvidó buscarlos. Sí, preocupado por su amante y futuro hijo que tanto deseaba tener pero Anko nunca se enteró de ese pequeño deseo, lo tenía muy bien guardadito…

Sintió una corazonada y rápidamente se levantó de la cama, algo le decía que debía salir a buscarla pero Tsunade dijo: "está terminantemente prohibido salir de la aldea bajo esta tormenta", y quién se atreve a desobedecer sus órdenes, aunque una escapadita sin que ella se entere no haría daño pero esa mujer tiene ojos donde quiera, lo ve todo como si fuera una hechicera.

Suspiró mientras observaba más allá de la ventana.

Por otra parte…

Un equipo de ninjas se acercaban a la puerta principal de Konoha, por desgracia no había nadie resguardando la entrada, ellos se aproximaron lentamente, parecían heridos. Uno de ellos, el que parecía en buenas condiciones traía un cuerpo cargando en su espalda, no podía decir muerto pero estaba inconsciente, muy mal herido. Otro traía a su compañero apoyando su mano en su hombro. El viento soplaba considerablemente. Sus comenzaron a nublarse.

De pronto vieron a una sombra aproximarse a ellos, al identificarla agradecieron que estuviera ahí. Esa persona los miró no a uno mientras se acercaba. Kotetsu ayudaba a Raindou a caminar, Izumo traía a Anko cargada sobre su espalda inconsciente; y dos ninjas más que se apoyaban entre sí.

Anko se veía pálida, además herida. Le frente le sangraba y sus ojos semiabiertos pero pálidos, sin brillo.

La persona corrió hacia Anko, luego aparecieron más shinobis. Los cazadores Ambu los ayudaron pero sin previo aviso la lluvia aumentó nublando la escena…

.-

A la mañana siguiente…

Aún se podía sentir el frío, Kakashi buscaba desesperadamente una puerta en el hospital, atravesó los pasillos con ansias de verla, saber que está bien. Esta mañana al despertar le dijeron que ella llegó anoche en muy mal estado y que pudo haber muerto en esa misión.

¡Vio la puerta!

Echó el cerrojo por dentro y ahí estaba, acostada en una cama de hospital débil, pálida, frágil.

Tsunade levantó la mirada y caminó hacia él un poco dolida por lo sucedido.

**-"¿Cómo está ella?"-** Kakashi preguntó preocupado.

**-"Las heridas fueron graves pero sanaran si comienza a cuidarse como es debido"- **

**-"¿Y el bebé?"- **

**-"Kakashi él…"** – empezó a decir y bajó la mirada.

**-"¿Está muerto?"-**

**-"No, es un milagro que siga vivo, ella necesita mucho reposo para que él se pueda fortalecer"-** informó mirando a Anko –"**Si hubiera sabido su condición no le asigno esta misión"- **

**-"No se preocupe, lo importante ambos están bien, yo me enteré ayer de su embarazo"- **

**-"¿Eso quiere decir que ella no lo sabe?"- **

Él negó con la cabeza.

**-"Ahora comprendo porque aceptó la misión"-** le dijo y lo miró **–"Cuídala"-** susurró, luego salió de la habitación.

El jounin entró y se sentó a su lado e inmediatamente le acarició el pelo. Mecánicamente al verla en ese estado le rozó su frente con un beso, deslizó su mano hacia el vientre moviéndola circularmente y con ternura.

Anko lentamente abrió los ojos **–"Kakashi"-** susurró.

**-"Hola"-** dijo él en voz baja.

**-"¿Dónde estoy?"- **

**-"En el hospital"-** informó mientras jugaba con el pelo de ella.

**-"Ahora recuerdo, esos malditos ninjas me tomaron desprevenida… ¿Y los demás?"- **

**-"Están bien, tus heridas son las más delicadas"- **

Ella comenzó a reírse **–"Auch!... me duele el cuerpo más de lo que debería"- **

**-"Es porque estás…"-**

**-"¿Estoy?... termina lo que ibas a decir"- **

**-"¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de ser madre?"- **

**-"¿Por qué la pregunta?"-** interrogó desconcertada.

**-"Sólo quiero saber"-**

**-"No lo sé, no podría contestar de inmediato"- **

**-"¿Por qué no?"-**

**-"Es una decisión muy importante y pues yo…"-**

**-"Pero desearías serlo ¿o no?"- **

Anko cerró los ojos –"**Mm… quizás, pensándolo bien sí lo deseo con todo mi corazón"-** susurró quedándose casi dormida **–"No comprendo por qué lo preguntas"- **

Kakashi sonrió **-"Seremos una familia Anko"-**

**-"¿Por qué ese cambio repentino?... Lo que nos une sólo es deseo, es lo que siempre dices"-**

**-"Ahora es distinto"- **

Ella abrió los ojos a su pesar **–"¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?"- **

**-"Que al fin me di cuenta que te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti"- **

**-"Yo también te amo pero esa regla tú la impusiste, no yo"-** ella murmuró e intentó moverse para sentarse.

**-"No te muevas"-** Kakashi siseó haciéndola recostar –"**No estás en condiciones, tienes que cuidarte y más ahora"- **

**-"Cada vez entiendo menos, Kakashi ¿Qué ocultas?"- **

Él se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

**-"Estuve a punto de perder…"- **susurró bajando una mano a su vientre **–"A mi bebé"- **

**-"Ambos están vivos"-** le dijo Kakashi acariciando su mejilla.

**-"Un hijo"-**

**-"Tuyo y mío"-** terminó él de decir.

Ella sonrió feliz y él la besó.

**-"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"- **

**-"Pero…"- **

**-"Hace unas semanas quería proponértelo pero no encontraba el momento indicado y éste es el mejor momento… ¿Aceptas?"- **

**-"Conoces me respuesta, claro que acepto"-**

**-"Te amo"-** Kakashi musitó y nuevamente la besó **–"Y con nuestro hijo seremos más felices"- **

**-"Contigo mi felicidad no tiene medidas"- **dijo ella.

Es el mejor momento, pero no el mejor lugar, sin embargo la felicidad es tan grande y el amor tan intenso y apasionado que no se puede medir. Sus personalidades son diferentes, no obstante son el uno para el otro y eso nada ni nadie lo puede cambiar.

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>

_Estoy digitando varias historys que prontamente subiré._

_Me encuentro en mi mejor etapa de inspiración, ya lo creo, jejeje._

_Comenten por fa…_

_Si debo mejorar algo, aunque creo que sí, _

_¡Hasta luego!_


End file.
